Future conflicts will undoubtedly involve the need to communicate large amounts of information into, out of and within anti-access, area denial (A2AD) environments. These environments pose a special challenge for the Navy because of the large geographical areas over which they must operate and their resulting dependence on vulnerable satellite data links. High Frequency (HF) radio communication systems have long been valued for beyond line-of-sight links, but over the last few decades they have slowly been replaced with more robust communications via an expanding array of satellite networks. The saturation of the satellite communication spectrum, the selling of parts of the spectrum to commercial entities, and the ease with which these assets can be electronically jammed has caused a renewed interest in the use of the HF bands.
Commercially available HF radios suffer from low data rates, high bit error rates, and susceptibility to signal degradation during storms and solar activity. Not only must the information communicated be complete while operating under difficult environmental conditions, it must be secure to avoid man-made interference such as jamming, electromagnetic pulses (EMP) and interception and decoding by adversaries within the A2AD operational area.
In response, a mechanism to lower the probability that any of the factors mentioned above would effect communications by minimizing the amount of data/information that needs to be transmitted is desired. This is achieved by creating an algorithmic process/method that moves knowledge and not data and information.